1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slim type touch panel and a mobile terminal including the same that improve a transmittance while reducing a thickness of a touch panel of a capacitive method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals provide a communication function based on mobility and are widely used due to their convenience and easy portability. In order to provide a user function, the mobile terminal provides various input methods. For example, a conventional mobile terminal provides a touch screen including a touch panel and a display unit and thus a user can select a specific image for output to the display unit in the touch panel. The mobile terminal generates a touch event according to a corresponding user action and controls an application program corresponding to a user function based on the touch event.
In a touch panel that uses a capacitive method, film layers having two sensor electrode layers (i.e., an X sensor electrode layer and a Y sensor electrode layer) are disposed in an upper part of a display panel, and in an upper part of the film layers, a cover sheet for covering the film layers including each sensor electrode layer is provided. Accordingly, the conventional touch panel has an increased thickness due to film layers and thus has a problem in providing a slim mobile terminal. Further, because the film layers are disposed at an upper part of the display panel, a structural air gap is formed between the display panel and the touch panel and thus an optical characteristic is deteriorated.